Niichan, where does ramen come from?
by AkaSpada97
Summary: Konohamaru wants to know where ramen comes from, and Naru tells him, not knowing that someone was listening in... Fem!Naruto and OOC-ness


Alright, I got this by telling my friend Hugh-y hug bear a random story. Do you know that **Flame Burn96**'s _**Sasuke v.s. Itachi**_ was in fact my literacy assignment? But don't worry, I gave her permission. SO NO ANNOYING HER WITH FLAMES OR HARASSING HER! **GOT IT!?!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

**

The Akatsuki were doing what they do best, being abnormal.

But at this moment, Pein came in and glared over at the noise, while Konan merely sighed exasperatedly and shook her in resignation. **_How _**were they going to take over the world with this lot again?

"Alright everyone, after last weeks disturbing footage of Rock Lee and Maito Gai, were going to some safer spying. Any ideas?" asked Pein as he looked around the room.

The first idea came from Hidan.

"What about that Hinata chick?" He crowed out, when he was smacked over the head by his partner, Kakuzu.

"No way. We should spy on Kankuro, the former jinchuuriki of the Ichibi's older brother. He has good taste in ART." said Sasori of the the red sand as he stressed out the last word and Deidara glared at him.

But it was Itachi's idea that was chosen.

"What about Naru Uzumaki?" he inquired, and Pein looked over at him.

"You know Itachi, you been VERY persistent in trying to spy on Naru. May I be allowed to ask why?" Pein smirked, and a slight blush was the only answer the rest of the Akatsuki got.

Konan coughed and elbowed Pein in the ribs.

"ALRIGHT QUIET! Thank you. So, today we are going to spy on Naru Uzumaki, who is also known as the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no KITSUNE!" Said Pein over all the catcalls and hoots. He reached into his super massive cloak of DOOM and brought out a totally NOT suspicious ball which totally did NOT say property of Sandaime Hokage. Neither did Itachi steal it when they first came for Naru. Nope. Those things DEFINITELY did not happen, nor did they say it!

They all crowded the all-seeing ball (which was definitely NOT the 3rd Hokage's) to watch Naru who was just stopped by Konohamaru, the third hokage's grandson who she thinks of as a little brother.

* * *

_"Hey nii-chan?" Said Konohamaru childishly, and Naru looked down._

_"Konohamaru! How are you! What's up?" asked Naru._

_"Nii-chan where does ramen come from?" Asked Konohamaru.

* * *

_

The Akatsuki just stared at the ball.

"Wow. **That was NOT random!**" Said a grinning Zetsu whom had blood dribbling down his chin. Where it came from I don't know.

"I want what he's got, un!" Called out Deidara, calling out dibs and completely missing Konan sneaking some purple pills into his cloak, and he missed the secret grin she and Pein shared.

* * *

_Naru pursed her lips thoughtfully, before grinning mischievously._

_"Alright Konohamaru, sit down. This will be a long story."_

_They both sat down, and Naru began her story._

_"Well, it all started when I was but a twig. I was training in a super secret ground when I saw, this giant mulberry bush with this golden glow around it! _

_Being the curious person that I am, I went closer. Underneath the mulberry bush, there were some winged ramen with halos on top, which looked absolutely HEAVENLY. _

_Pixies and elves were all around them, and were dancing to a lovely tune. I was about to fall asleep when I heard tiny voices screaming and the music suddenly stopped._

_When I opened my eyes the pixies and elves were trying to fend off giant winged snakes! (Konohamaru gasped and in some other universe Voldemort sneezed, spraying magic onto his wand and killing Harry Potter. Poor kid.) _

_ Being the loving person that I am, I squashed the monkey and as a reward they introduced ramen to you mortals." Finished off Naru in a completely sincere tone, and Konohamaru beamed._

_"Really!? Awesome!" Crowed Konohamaru and he ran off to go meet up with his two friends friends Udon and Moegi.

* * *

_

Once again, the Akatsuki stared, but this time Hidan broke the silence.

"WTH!?!? WHAT IS THIS PIECE OF ____!?!?!?" Ranted Hidan, when Tobi jumped onto him and made exaggerated Shh sounds.

"Wait." Said Itachi, and Hidan and Tobi stopped fighting. Rather, Hidan stopped jumping around like a bull on steroids and Tobi stopped hanging on like a Sasuke-obsessed fangirl and jumped off. Wow. Poor Hidan. "There is someone coming out from behind the tree."

* * *

_Sure enough, a red headed female came out from behind a large willow tree. She grinned, _and the Akatsuki realized that it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

_Kyuubi grinned happily._

_"Imouto, you are one sick puppy!" She exclaimed girlishly and Naru glanced at her._

_"Nii-chan, you are a FOX. At LEAST use your baby names." Corrected Naru sharply, and Kyuubi nodded in acceptance, before grinning._

_"Alright Koochie-poo. But seriously! Winged snakes? Halos? Ha! You, my dear, dear, container? Are amazing with your pranks!" Yelled Kyuubi, waving her arms around frantically and running around in circles.

* * *

_The Akatsuki ONCE AGAIN, stared.

"Was that really **the Kyuubi no Kitsune?**" asked Zetsu to himself, and Kakuzu had dollar signs in his eyes.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY WE CAN MAKE OUT OF THIS!!?!?!? *Drool*" Said Kakuzu happily in a sing-song voice, and everyone close to him scooted away. Execpt for Kisame, who was too busy daydreaming about a dolphin he saw the other day. Poor Kisame...

"OW!!! NO, STOP!!" *Crash* "No, NOT THERE!!!" *BANG* *THUD* *High pitched squeal* "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT AGREEING WITH ME YOU STUPID FISHY! SUSHI FOR TEA TONIGHT! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Was all that could be heard from Kisame and Kakuzu, if you bothered to listen. After a while, the noises stopped, and the boys woke up and went over to the ball, where Naru and the Kyuubi were staring at each other, Naru in a "WTH!?" look and Kyuubi in a "...What?" look.

* * *

_"Kyuubi?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Stop it."_

_"Damn it. FINE! See if I CARE!"_

_"You do and you know it..." trailed off Naru, and the Kyuubi pouted._

_"Damn."  
_

_

* * *

_

Pein said, after a while of silence. "Well, that was… interesting…" and Konan snorted.

"You kidding me? Kyuubi's a girl, Kakuzu lost his temper, Kisame **squealed**, Naru tricked three gullible kids, Itachi **BLUSHED**, and all you can say is that it is _INTERESTING!?!?_" Roared out Konan, and Pein was thrown into a wall by the force.

"WOOT! **GO KONAN!**" Screamed out Zetsu, when suddenly a cane came out of no where and grabbed all ten members of the Akatsuki and fished them out of the scene.

Yuriko Ginji walked on and looked at a clipboard in a bored way.

"That is all the time we have for. Sorry to disappoint." she said in a sarcastic way. "What a bore." she groaned and clapped her hands twice. At once overything went out, save for a spotlight that was shining onto a white board with words written in BLOOD.

"The end..." It read eerily...

* * *

Me: And that is that!

Kiyoki: I hoped you enjoyed it.

Naruto: Read and Review, DATTEBAYO!

Me: *Whispers to Kiyoki* Why did we hire him again?

Kiyoki: *Whispers back to me* Look on the bright side, this is only for this bit.

Me: *Nods somberly* Too true.

Naruto: *Too into his ramen induced dream to notice what we said.*


End file.
